Mozza
Georgie "Mozza" Morrisey is a Professional Wrestler, Fighter and Slam City freedom fighter. She made her name wrestling at HAWX. She is a first cousin of Horses Morrisey HAWX Mozza debuted with her best friend and fellow Chav Paulz at HAWX in May 2012. Together Mozza and Paulz are called "Tracksuits from Matalan" although they're usually referred to as "The Chavs". Tracksuits from Matalan's first feud was with The Cougars (Nanny & Kelley), whom they defeated for the HAWX Tag Team Championships. Later that summer Paulz was sent to Jail and Mozza had to defend the Tag Team Championships by herself. At HAWX Bytch Skool they lost the Tag Titles as Mozza was forced to Wrestle 2 on 1 against Arcana & Tiesa. Her Unkle Bazza - who she'd become estranged from - even made Bryce Lexenstar the 'Special' Guest referee. It was school yard robbery. Following the Tag Team Title disgrace Mozza couldn't buy a win. Her losing streak was so bad the Cupcake Championship was re-introduced. She immediately won it and retained it for over 6 months. Mozza vs Akula Developments In Spring 2013, Phara Akula had set her eyes on transforming Slam City into the Dubai of Second Life. Her plans included building sky scrapers over Slam City high street where Mozza and Paulz spend most of their time. The Chavs instantly declared War on these plans and did everything they could to stop the developments. As the bulldozers flattened most of Slam City, Mozza and Paulz were putting their bodies on the line to protect their High Street. The human shield wouldn't crumble so Phara changed tactics and challenged Mozza to a match at HAWX Summer Daze. The battle for Slam City. If Phara won then Mozza & Paulz had to leave and her transformation of Slam City would be complete. However if Mozza won then Akula Developments had to back off and leave Mozza and Paulz to live in peace. Mozza immediately accepted the challenge, despite still being the Cupcake Champion at the time and without a victory since the HAWX Christmas show the previous year. Phara played dirty games in the build up to the match. The lowest of which was getting Mozza imprisoned for a crime she did not commit. In an attempt to raise funds for the battle to save Slam City from Phara and Free Mozza from Prison, Paulz, My Darren and Donna Kelly organised the charity event "Chavfest". The great, good and rubbish of Wrestling stepped into their home made ring. Stars such as Doodoo Blooperstone, Vendonna, Honey Bunz, Burt Bobtastic, Tarzan Caroo and Alpine Kriss ensured a record attendance for HAWX's car park went home entertained and with empty pockets as they generously donated - although many were not aware that they had. The event was considered a success, however instead of the money going to Free Mozza from Jail, My Darren and Donna Kelly stole it and went on a clubbing holiday to Rimini. Upon My Darren's return from holiday, Paulz met him at the airport and gave him the beating of his life. In a strange twist the event at the Airport led to all the supposed evidence against Mozza going missing and she was to be released before the big showdown. Phara had one last trick up her sleeve though. She used her influence to have the release paperwork delayed until after the match. On the day of the Summer Daze, Paulz, Donna Kelly and My Darren staged a dramatic Prison Break for Mozza. With the breakout being a success, Mozza could wrestle Phara for the rights to Slam City. The battle for Slam City was brutal. Mozza appeared to have the match won when a Police Officer jumped into the ring and arrested her. Mozza was dragged backstage and Phara insisted the Referee count her out. All seemed lost but Mozza managed to escape the Police officer's restraint and get back into the ring. With Phara's back turned she put on a Crucifix Pin. Won the match. Saved Slam City and was then dragged back to Jail. Despite her expensive development loss, Phara did win the Cup Cake Championship. Phara hasn't been seen in a Wrestling Ring since and is assumed to be working as a receptionist for LG Electronics. Accomplishments * HAWX Tag Team Champion * HAWX Cupcake Champion